


Where do Timelords go when they die?

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and The Doctor end up in Purgatory, though Clara isn't exactly herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor looked around himself with obvious fear, he was so rarely scared.. anyone else watching him would be terrified, but not the girl he had previously known as Clara, or what was left of her anyway. She was bouncing up and down with uncontrolled glee. " Scared Doctor?" She asked mockingly, walking around him. " didn't you think you'd turn up here eventually? Where did you expect to go when you died?"   
" not here." He said through his teeth, " and not with you, not with her. She should be in heaven and you." The Doctor walked towards her, his blue eyes locked on her black ones " you should be deep in hell." 

He glared at her and walked off, his jaw set determinedly. " where exactly do you think you're going?" `Clara` asked running after him, " everywhere you look there are monsters!" 

Annoyed he spun around "Shut up! Stop talking with her mouth, she's dead and you still take her form, what gives you the right?" The Doctor hissed into her face, making the girl laugh even the more.   
" well you allowed her to be killed, not me. So I guess you did." 'Clara' said with a laugh, her ,constantly black now, eyes glittering.   
" I didn't allow for her to be killed!"  
" didn't you? You didn't stop your friends from stabbing me , her, in the chest did you? ...Doctor?" The Doctor gave her a dirty look and turned around again, stalking off in the woods, where all of the trees looked the same.   
" Oh sure, walk off Doctor, you'll be back soon, It's hard to cope here without killing." The demon laughed and sauntered off in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor didn't look back, or forward, as he walked off he just needed to get away from her and he didn't care what he bumped into whilst he was running. He pitied any monsters he met now, they didn't stand a chance. 

Finally he came to a stop and looked around him, he still had no idea where he was, but he was alone, that's all that mattered. The Doctor breathed out slowly and sat down, his back leaning against a tree, he didn't like this, he didn't want to let his guard down, but here what else could he do? Run around like a madman? A madman without a box again.

He let his mind wander back a few days, reminiscing about the time before it all changed, before he allowed Clara to die and she couldn't come back, not this time . 

She was the impossible girl, the girl who saved The Doctor and he hated himself for it, to keep her dying constantly it must have been awful, but he couldn't do anything about it, except keep her alive that is. 

They hadn't been going anywhere in particular, just waiting to see where the TARDIS had put them. The Doctor had walked out first and was surprised, not surprised never surprised, to see Sam and Dean waiting for him.  
" hello?" He asked as Clara walked out beside him, she grinned at the pair.  
" Hey, new girl?" Dean asked and winked at Clara.  
" We're not dating." Clara replied and surveyed the pair curiously.  
" If you say so." Sam rolled his eyes and stepped forward, " so get this. " He said and started the usual reel about demons and aliens and whatever they needed the Doctor for. Soon enough they were in a grave yard and surrounded by black eyed demons and when the doctor was turned Clara was killed, stabbed in the chest and of course it was necessary. How could it not be? Except they could have exorcised her... But the Doctor hadn't had time to question the brothers about it, because he was killed too and then here he was. Dead. With this fake Clara. The Doctor was disturbed from his memories by a loud noise. He jerked up to his feet , looking around for the source of the noise. " Oops." `Clara` said walking around a tree. " I dropped something." She said, giving the doctor a flirty smile. The Doctor glared at her, but didn't have the energy to move away, she was right. Where was he going to go?


End file.
